


Ilargia

by Negai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y recordó aquellas noches juntos, y cómo el siempre lo protegía. Recordó su obsesión, siempre deseando que alguien le dijera que lo había alcanzado, que estaba a su altura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilargia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace 7 años y publicado en AY como "Tsukiko92".

Un joven miraba su casa vacía, recordando todo lo pasado, despidiendose de todo lo que allí le sucedió. En la calle, nubes grises amenazaban con hacer estallar una tormenta, mientras que el viento ya habia empezado a soplar violentamente.

 

**Esaiozu euriari (Dile a la lluvia)**

**berriz ez jausteko. (que no caiga de nuevo)**

**Esan bakardadeari (Dile a la soledad)**

**gaur ez etortzeko. (que no venga hoy)**

 

Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y recordó aquellas noches juntos, y cómo el siempre lo protegía. Recordó su obsesión, siempre deseando que alguien le dijera que lo habia alcanzado, que estaba a su altura.

 

**Eusten nauen soka zara (Eres la cuerda que me sostiene)**

**ta itotzen nauena, ( y la que me ahoga,)**

**ametsak sortu zizkidana (el que creó mis sueños)**

**galtzen dituena. (el que los pierde.)**

 

Mañana empezaría de nuevo, se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a llorar, que sería fuerte, como él lo había sido siempre. Pero esa noche, esa noche era solo suya, esa noche se despediría de él, de su pasado, esa noche lloraría por última vez.

 

**Zuretzat ilargia lapurtuko nuke gauero (Para ti robaría la luna cada noche)**

**eta zu itxu zaude bere argia ikusteko. (y tu no puedes ver su luz.)**

**Irrifarrez, gero minez (Con sonrisas, luego con dolor)**

**eragin didazu negarra. (me has provocado el llanto.)**

**Nire sua itzali da (Mi fuego se ha apagado)**

**ez zara gaueko izar bakarra, ez zara. (no eres la única estrella de la noche, no eres.)**

 

El primer sollozo llegó junto con el primer trueno de la tormenta, que durante toda la noche camufló su llanto, para que nadie, excepto aquella pálida silueta que lo observaba desde las sombras, lo oyera, ocultando su dolor a todos.

 

**Esan sentitzen dudana (Di que lo que siento)**

**ez dela egia, (no es verdad,)**

**une batez sinisteko (para que crea por un momento)**

**ez garen guztia. (todo lo que no somos.)**

 

Pasó toda la noche llorando, sin darse cuenta de que aquella pálida silueta de cabellos como la noche velaba por él, como siempre habia hecho, como siempre haria.

 

**Zuretzat ilargia lapurtuko nuke gauero (Para ti robaría la luna cada noche)**

**eta zu itxu zaude bere argia ikusteko. (y tu no puedes ver su luz.)**

**Irrifarrez, gero minez (Con sonrisas, luego con dolor)**

**eragin didazu negarra. (me has provocado el llanto.)**

**Nire sua itzali da (Mi fuego se ha apagado)**

**ez zara gaueko izar bakarra, ez zara. (no eres la única estrella de la noche, no eres.)**

 

La mañana llegó, y con ella el sol, que borró toda huella de lluvia en la calle y en los ojos del joven. La villa oculta de Konoha despertaba, la nueva vida del joven comenzaba, y comenzaba con una llamada:

-¡Oye Sasuke-teme! ¿Vienes o que?-

Sasuke se levantó de la esquina en la que había pasado la noche llorando. Se miró al espejo, viendo que todo rastro de dolor habia desaparecido de sus ojos, dejando solo vacío, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sujetó el pomo y miró atras por última vez:

-Sayonara, nii-san, no eres la única estrella de la noche.- Con esas palabras, Sasuke se despidió de todo aquello que le causó dolor, quedando como una esperando ser rellenada, y salió a la calle.

 

**Zuretzat ilargia lapurtuko nuke gauero (Para ti robaría la luna cada noche)**

**eta zu itxu zaude bere argia ikusteko. (y tu no puedes ver su luz.)**

**Irrifarrez, gero minez (Con sonrisas, luego con dolor)**

**eragin didazu negarra. (me has provocado el llanto.)**

**Nire sua itzali da (Mi fuego se ha apagado)**

**ez zara gaueko izar bakarra, ez zara. (no eres la única estrella de la noche, no eres.)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La siueta salió de las sombras, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos carmesíes y una sonrisa triste dibujada en su boca:

-Sayonara, otouto, espero que seas feliz con ese sol que has encontrado, despues de todo, es la única estrella que se ve de dia.


End file.
